


Silent Dare - Dream Team Short

by Animator2B



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Dare, Dream is left in the dark, Fluff, Gen, George suffers, Sapnap is just meeeean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: It was just a simple dare. It was only 30 minutes. How bad could it be?
Kudos: 125





	Silent Dare - Dream Team Short

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short in order to figure out how to write these doofuses. :3  
> If ya want to put on your shipping googles for this, that's perfectly fine. I tried to write it to were it could be seen as platonic or shippy. Anywho, enjoy!

"George! GeOoOooOOrge!" George held in a sigh. Right now, he did not appreciate this voice in his ears. He slightly flinched when he heard the sound of his character being punched, "George!"

He had to bite his tongue hard. He could hear Sapnap laughing, laughing at his misery. This was all Sapnap's fault, but George couldn't say anything about it. No, then he'd lose this stupid dare that he stupidly accepted. He'd suffered for this long, he might as well go through for the final… 20 minutes. When did half an hour start to feel so long?

A lime green blur bounced in front of him, only to quickly disappear, "GeooOooOOorge! Are you there?" George had already known that Dream had a lot of energy. They all did. But, sometimes it seemed like Dream didn't know what to do with it.

Another punch. George took his hands off his keyboard and mouse. Hoping that 'playing dead' would deter Dream at least for a little while. George took a few moments to collect himself, ignoring the two voices of his friends teasing him. It was hard for him to not say anything. Especially when Sapnap came into view, coming closer and shoving his character around, his laughter holding a mocking tone somehow.

"I guess he had to deal with something." Dream sadly mumbled as his character bounded into the forest. George let out a breath in relief. It worked, for now at least. He flinched when he suddenly took damage again, he instinctively went to move his mouse towards what hit him. Stopping when he saw Sapnap slowly shaking his head at George. Sapnap punched him again as if to say 'Cheater!' before following Dream into the forest. Both of them laughed at something as they disappeared from George's view.

George looked back down at his phone. 18 more minutes. Fine. That's fine. He could handle that. Okay, break over. Can't take too long or else Sapnap may decide that George forfeited. He took a deep breath and ran into the forest. It didn't take him long to catch up to Dream and Sapnap.

The two were killing some cows, and Dream was the first one to spot George running out of the forest. "George!" George was also greeted by a couple of 'Welcome back' punches. Dream paused for a moment, expecting George to react, to at least say something.

Sapnap snorted, "George what's wrong?" He jumped over and stood next to them, "Cat got your tongue?"

A small squeak of frustration managed to escape. George wanted to yell so bad! This would be so much easier if neither of them was here! But that would defeat the purpose of this whole stupid dare.

"What did you do?" Dream asked, accusingly, though George couldn't tell if it was directed at him or Sapnap.

Sapnap scoffed, "I don't know, ask him." He then punched George again, snickering as he did so. Dream remained quiet as George retaliated. Attacking Sapnap and trying to remain quiet as he saw his health dwindle. It wasn't going in his favor and it didn't help that Sap had food. Suddenly Dream jumped in, punching them both and helping what little hearts George had left vanish, quickly.

The one little word left before he realized it, "Noooo." It was only a small murmur, the mic probably didn't even pick it up, but once he realized what happened he bit his tongue hard. Distracting himself from the fight just long enough for the message 'GeorgeNotFound was slain by DreamWasTaken' to pop up. This was it, he couldn't stop himself. Sap started laughing as Dream was still left in the dark as one word was screamed out in anger and frustration, ending a stupid dare that benefited no-one, with only 13 minutes left.

"DREEEEAM!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote George's name a total of 25 times in this 634 word short... _His name takes up ~4% of this thing._ XD  
> Welp, I never said I was a good writer. I'm just here to write fun and cute things.


End file.
